


Human

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Complete Harry Potter [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: Inspiration: Human by Rag'n'Bones ManI'm only human after all,You're only human after all,don't put the blame on me,don't put your blame on me





	Human

Harry Potter snorted. Really, he should have expected something like this. The war was over, but it had taken so long. So many had died. Many more were lost, presumed dead but with grieving family members hoping beyond the last shred of hope that they had somehow miraculously survived.

Inevitably they had turned on him. He wasn't really going to blame them, they had been led to do this like the sheep they were, believing in their Ministry and a dead, manipulative old man to the very end. None of them really seemed to still have a brain in their heads.

Because really if they thought about it, blaming the war and their dead friends and family on him was ridiculous. He was only one human being, they had all been given a lethal weapon at the age of eleven, what made him so special? Some words spouted by a sherry-soaked charlatan who's only claim to fame was a famous ancestor? It was ludicrous, even just saying it in his head made him want to laugh out loud.

Bizarre. He hadn't laughed really in years. When was the last time he had actually laughed, or enjoyed himself for that matter? He couldn't remember, nor did it really matter when it came down to it. He stared at the _Daily Prophet_ and it's accusing headline, feeling again as if his hands were soaked in blood. Uneasily he set the paper down and walked to the grimy window of his cheap little Muggle flat, staring outside. He hadn't dared go into the wizarding world in years, not since the end of the war and the first people had started pointing fingers at him as the source of all their misery.

Since then his life had been grey, grey like the grimy window of this cheap little flat that had been all he could afford, having given away most of the Potter and Black estates to help with the repair efforts, as well as almost all of his time and a great deal of physical labor. The only part of his estates that remained was part of the Black family, given to his godson Teddy Lupin, now sixteen? Seventeen perhaps? Anyways, given to the last person in the wizarding world who didn't believe him responsible.

They all thought he had prolonged the war, since it had been the source of his fame and recognition in their world. He snorted, Rita Skeeter had certainly done her part to exacerbate that image, not even Hermione's blackmail being enough to keep her in check in the mayhem of a post-war magical London. Really once she had sunk her poisonous green quill into the subject and really started relishing it, his reputation had been torn to shreds.

Someday, he wouldn't care anymore about all of this. Someday he would walk out of his little flat and start living his life again. Maybe even start enjoying it and not just going through the motions. Someday, it wouldn't hurt to have the world he loved so much become so bitter towards him. Someday, but not today.

Today his heart hurt.

Today his _soul_ hurt.

Today he was only human.

How ironic.


End file.
